


Distance

by hxise



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Reference to Ouma's free time event, The Pocky Game, how to tag this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxise/pseuds/hxise
Summary: they play the pocky game.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> happy pocky day!! /throws pocky everywhere

Opening a small slit, he peeked into the dusty library, grinning when his eyes landed on the detective who was leaning against a tall bookshelf. He was looking for him everywhere and he had finally found him! Silently, he pushed the door open to allow himself to slip in and sneak up to the taller boy. 

The slight frown on his face was strangely endearing as he flipped page after page, too engrossed in the storyline to notice his incoming presence. Being in a killing game, it’s a big no-no to be unaware of their surroundings. Maybe he should kindly remind him of that fact. 

Hiding the red coloured box behind his back, his other hand extended to grasped at the unsuspecting boy’s neck, making sure to not exert too much strength that would hurt him. 

“The murderer is the Jester!” He yelled, startling the poor detective. 

Saihara jumped from the shock, sending the book flying into the opposite shelf, the loud sound echoed throughout the library. He hoped no one was nearby to hear the commotion, he had an important purpose and he did not want to be disturbed. Saihara struggled against the hold but calmed down when his eyes landed on the culprit.

“O-Ouma-kun, please don’t do that.” Saihara placed a hand on his heart as if willing it to slow down before coming to a realisation that Kokichi had spoiled the book’s ending for him, he snapped his head towards the boy.

“Is that a lie? The jester is cruel with his words, but he did it to unite the group, I don’t believe he is capable of murder.” Saihara looked a little disappointed, and Kokichi laughed his weird horsey laughter. As expected from his favourite detective, many people would have been dead set about the murderer being the most suspicious person without truly understanding their underlying intentions. 

“Never mind about that lame book. Let’s play a game, Saihara-chan!” Kokichi settled down beside the boy, leaning closer until their shoulder touched. The blush on Saihara’s face was so cute that he couldn’t help but laugh, he resisted that urge to push his lips against the other boy.

Embarrassed by the situation, Saihara tilted his face away, hiding it from his sight. “A-As long as it doesn’t involve knifes or anything that might injure you then I don't mind playing.” 

Kokichi rubbed his little finger against his thumb, feeling the band-aid that Saihara had carefully bandaged it for him. It was an accident that the knife had nicked his finger, too amused by Saihara to pay more attention to the knife that was stabbing between the spaces of his hand. Though, he concluded that the unplanned action was totally worth it as he watched Saihara panic while blood leaked out of his finger. 

There was nobody who would be nice to him except for Saihara and maybe the bug-loving boy who was too innocent to understand his vile words. Saihara remained as the only person who didn’t deter away from his less-than-pleasant personality but approached him again and again even when Kokichi threatened to kill him.

Kokichi wondered who stole who’s heart.

He pulled out the box of Pocky that he had hidden behind him, making sure to voice an exaggerated sound effect. Saihara looked at the box with confusion, questioning him as he opened out the package to pull out a Pocky stick.

“The Pocky game! Saihara-chan doesn’t know how to play?” He pushed the chocolate end of the stick into Saihara’s mouth and grinned widely. “You are so boring, Saihara-chan!” Kokichi moved even closer to him, almost sitting on the other boy’s lap. 

“First, you put your mouth on this end of the stick.” Kokichi wished he had his camera, he would love to capture an image of the moment now. Golden eyes stared at him widely, cheeks flushed as the chocolate treat was held in place between his pinkish lips. The scene was adorable.

“Secondly, I will put mine on the other end.” Kokichi held the boy’s wrist, so he wouldn’t move. “Then slowly, we will bite down the Pocky.” Kokichi left the last part unsaid, and placed his mouth on the other end, advancing slowly as he looked straight into Saihara’s eyes. 

Saihara came to an understanding and began to move forward. Kokichi’s heart sped up when they were close enough to feel the other’s breath against his skin. He came to a stop when their mouths were too close, hesitant if Saihara really wanted this. 

A soft hand touched his chin, and he looked into a pair of golden eyes, which shined even more beautifully under the warm library lights. The gaze was filled with kindness and endearment, did he really deserve this when all he did was hurt others? 

“Ouma-kun.” The Pocky was broken but Saihara didn’t move from his position. “You really did steal my heart.” 

“Nishishi! I am the greatest supreme leader after all. It’s no wonder why everyone would fall in love with me!” He grinned, but Saihara didn’t look amused, they looked at each other and Kokichi carefully put on a blank expression. 

“I am not lying to you. I like you, Ouma-kun. Even if you lie so much, it is a part of you that I would never try to change and had come to love. Will you accept my feelings?”

The answer was obvious when Kokichi leaned in, removing the small distance between their lips. The kiss was chaste but sweet nonetheless.

“Seems like I stole your first kiss too!” Kokichi laughed, heat pooled on his face from the intimidate action. It was the same for Saihara who didn’t hide his face this time.

Saihara reached out to the red package and pulled another Pocky from the box. “The first Pocky broke so can we play another round?” 

“Saihara-chan wants to kiss me that much? Saihara-chan is so aggressive!” He couldn’t let go of that chance to tease the other boy, who tried to defend himself but failing when he couldn’t form any coherent words.

He couldn’t help but smile at the other boy, glad that his feelings were reciprocated. It was an added bonus that Saihara was the most good-looking boy in the killing game! Saihara smiled back, a beautiful and happy smile that Kokichi knew that it was real, it was going to be his personal mission to make sure the boy continues to smile like this. He would protect him in this harsh killing game.

Kokichi bit on the chocolate treat that Saihara had brought against his lips. Saihara leaned in from the other side. The distance between them shortened for the second time.


End file.
